Memories
by ShelbyElizabeth
Summary: Rose wakes up expecting to be at Hogwarts but finds herself in bed in a strange apartment with someone she'd never expected. She runs then discovers she's forgotten 5 years of her life. Can she get them back or is she going to have to start all over?
1. Waking Up

Memories

Chapter One: Waking Up

.:.:.:.

Summary: Rose Weasley wakes up one day expecting to be in Gryffindor tower, but finds herself in a strange bed in a strange apartment next to someone who she'd never expected. She runs, then discovers that five years of her life are missing. Can she get them back, or is she going to have to start her post-school life all over again?

.:.:.:.

Flying. She was flying.

Shooting past the stars, she tilted back her her head and laughed. They twinkled in the sky, smiling at her.

They whispered her name lovingly. "Rose… Rose…"

She suddenly collided with an invisible barrier.

Falling. She was falling.

"Rose… Rose…"

.:.:.:.

She was thrashing around wildly in the bed.

"Rose?"

Her eyes shot open and she sat up. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

_This isn't Gryffindor tower_. She gripped the black silk sheet underneath her. _This isn't mine. Where am I?_

"Rose, are you alright?"

She felt a soft hand on her lower arm and looked to her left, shocked at the face she saw staring back at her. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and jumped out of the bed. Turning on the spot, she Apparated to her house, hoping that maybe her brother Hugo could explain it to her. Had she had too much firewhisky the night before? How had she ended up _there_?

"Rosie?"

Her dad stepped into the foyer, where she was standing with her arms crossed, shaking slightly.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he pulled her into a hug and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"Daddy," her voice was hoarse as she collapsed into his arms, not even bothering to hold back her emotions, "Daddy, I think I did a bad thing."

He guided her into the family room and sat her down on the couch, calling for his wife. "Hermione, honey come quick. It's Rosie."

She dashed down the stairs, following the sounds of Rose's sobs, with Hugo on her heels. "Honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

She sat on Rose's other side while Hugo opted for sitting on the floor in front of his older sister.

"I- I don't know," she admitted.

There was a loud crack from the foyer. "Rose," the man called, "Rosie, are you here?"

He found her on the couch, surrounded by family members. "What's wrong? Why did you leave?"

She turned her head into her father's shoulder and continued to weep. Hugo got up angrily and gasped his forearm firmly, pulling him away from his sister and into the secluded kitchen. "What's going on, Malfoy? What did you do to her?"

Scorpius was getting more furious by the second. "I don't know what's going on, and I didn't do anything to her. I woke up because she was thrashing about like mad and she kicked me, and then she just sat up, stared at me, started crying, and left."

Hugo's face was still screwed up in anger but he loosened his grip on Scorpius' arm. "What is it? Is she alright?" Scorpius' worry overtook his flash of anger at being pulled away.

Hugo sighed. "I don't know, she only just got here. All she said was that she thinks she did a bad thing."

In the other room, Ron held his daughter close while Hermione looked terrified. "Rosie, you have to tell us something," she begged, "We can't help you if you don't tell us what happened."

Rose took a few deep breaths to calm herself before speaking. "I don't know what happened, really. I was having a dream and then it turned into a nightmare. And then I woke up and I didn't know where I was, and I looked around and I was next to _him_," she spat out the word as if she couldn't have thought of a more disgusting human being to be talking about, "So I left, and I came here. I don't know what happened, I think maybe I might have had too much to drink last night and he somehow tricked me into going to his place. I think we- I think we had sex. Daddy, I'm so sorry," she buried her head into his shirt again.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other over their daughter's head. Hermione took Rose's hand. "Come on honey, let's go get you showered and changed, and we can talk about this when you're a little calmer."

Rose just nodded and allowed her mother to lead her up the stairs to the bathroom.

.:.:.:.

"Well?" Scorpius asked the second Ron came into the kitchen.

The eldest man's eyes grew cold, then softened at the look of pure worry on the young blond's face. "I think you should leave," he said softly.

"What?" Scorpius' face drooped into disbelief.

"For now," Ron clarified, "It seems that she doesn't remember anything. She thinks you got her drunk and tricked her into sleeping with you."

Hugo watched the conversation from atop the counter by the sink. "That's what she thinks happened?" he asked, glancing at Scorpius, who continued to stare at Ron.

"How can she think that? Doesn't she know I love her?" Scorpius' silver-grey eyes filled to the brim with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment.

Ron shook his head. "She hasn't even realized she's wearing an engagement ring."

Scorpius sunk to the floor. "Come on mate, I'll take you home. You probably shouldn't be here when she comes down," Hugo jumped off the counter and took Scorpius by the forearm again. Scorpius was almost catatonic. He allowed Hugo to apparate him back to his flat where they sat for hours, neither saying a word.

.:.:.:.

Rose relaxed in the shower, allowing the warm water to soothe her. When she felt calm enough, she put on the clothes that Hermione had set out for her, leaving the pajamas she had been wearing previously in a pile on the floor. She drifted down the stairs in a dreamlike state and into the family room, where she found her parents with their heads together, whispering worriedly. She sat in one of the overstuffed chairs and waiting for one of them to speak to her.

"Rosie," her mother broke the ice, "Darling, this is going to be quite a shock for you, but we need you to stay calm. Can you do that?" Rose felt her head nod. "It seems that you've somehow lost your memory. You see- oh, how do I say this, Ron?" she turned to her husband.

Her father's voice took on a serious tone that Rose had rarely heard him use before. "Rose, what do you remember doing yesterday?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, I remember going to Charms, and then to the library to study for N.E.W.T.s, and then I had Quidditch practice until dinner."

Ron glanced at his wife, then sighed. "Rosie, honey. That wasn't yesterday. You're not at Hogwarts anymore. You're 22 years old," Rose's eyes widened, "You're in the Healing program at St. Mungo's, and you're engaged."

"I'm what?" Rose didn't believe what her father was saying. How could they play such a sick joke on me?

Hermione spoke up, "You're engaged, honey. To him. To Scorpius."

Rose felt the whole world slide away from her as her mind plunged into darkness.

.:.:.:.

She awoke in another strange bed, although this time with bright lights glaring down at her. Her eyes darted from side to side. The walls were a pale blue color with no decoration at all and the pure white ceiling seemed to reflect even more light into her sensitive eyes. She recognized it as a room in the General Care ward at St. Mungo's. "Oh, you're awake dear," Rose blinked, "Give me just a moment, I'll go fetch your parents."

Rose sat up to see a short, overweight witch hurry from the room. A few moments later, her parents came in. "Is it true?" Rose asked, remembering what her parents had told her.

"Yes dear," her mother nodded, confirming the conversation they'd had, "You fainted when we told you, and we thought it best to bring you straight here."

"Why don't you lie back down Rosie," her father suggested, "You've had a bit of a shock."

She did as she was told as a Healer came into the room. "Hello there Rose, I'm Healer Cross. How are you feeling?"

A tall, dark man with kind eyes was standing over her on the opposite side of Ron and Hermione. "I think I'm alright," she said quietly, "What's happened to me?"

"We're not quite certain," Healer Cross admitted, "You have a bad case of amnesia, one of the worst we've seen, and we have no indication of what might've caused it. From what your parents said, you don't remember anything from the past five years or so."

"Is there anything you can do to help me?" she thought back to the worried look on Scorpius' disgusting face when she jumped out of his bed and apparated to her house.

He sighed. "I'm afraid not. Like I said, it's one of the worst cases of amnesia we've seen, and we don't have a magical antidote for you to get your memory back. We're going to try something we haven't done before, a muggle remedy. Would you be willing to give it a try?"

Rose considered it, then nodded. She really did want to remember everything. No one likes feeling as though they've lost control of their lives, and being told that five years of it was missing from her mind confused and terrified her.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. She nodded again.

"Alright, we're going to keep you here for another day to observe your condition, then you can go home to your parents. They, and others close to you, are going to take you to places that have held significance to you in the past five years. Sometimes, they will just take you there, but others, they will recreate events for you. We're going to set you up with a counselor whom you will see every Monday at five thirty. Do you understand?" Healer Cross looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Good, now I'm afraid you're going to have to leave, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She needs to rest for now. It's going to take a lot of energy for her to try to remember five years of her life."

Her parents said their goodbyes and left with Healer Cross. Silence filled the room, and she tried not to think about it as she let herself drift off into another fitfull sleep.

.:.:.:.

So that's it for chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me some kind of feedback so I know if I should continue or not, and if you enjoyed it, please recommend it to your friends and fellow writers.

Love,

Shelby


	2. St Mungo's

Memories

Chapter Two: St. Mungo's

Thanks so much for taking an interest in this story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and an extra-special thanks to Kat (aka SKLBug210) for being my beta for this story. Enough chitter-chatter from me, on with chapter two (which you are actually getting a day ahead of schedule… don't expect another chapter until next Monday)!

.:.:.:.

Rose woke again in the same unfamiliar hospital bed. Her sleep had been long, but it was anything but peaceful. She'd had a terrible nightmare about falling to her death from the night sky, Malfoy laughing at her the whole way down. She took a few deep breaths to remind herself that it wasn't real, that it had only been a dream.

A nurse started to come in the room but noticed Rose was awake and quickly retreated. A moment later, Healer Cross came and sat in the uncomfortable looking chair next to her bed. "Hello Rose," he said softly and kindly, as though she was a small child who was frightened of everything. "My name is Healer Cross. Do you remember me?" Rose nodded her head. "Good. Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?"

She considered it for a moment. She remembered everything. She remembered him saying she'd lost five years of memories. She remembered her parents telling her that she was 22. She remembered them telling her she was engaged.

Rose looked down at her left hand. A diamond ring looked up at her, sparkling in the harsh hospital lighting. She wrenched it off of her finger and set it on the stand next to Healer Cross. He looked at her in intrigue. "I suppose I understand why you don't want to wear that," he nodded at the ring, still twinkling magnificently, "You certainly do have one of the strangest cases we've seen, but not to worry. We will find out what happened. In the mean time, your parents will be here in an hour or so to pick you up and take you home. If you'd like, you can take some time to wash up. Your brother dropped off some clean clothes while you were sleeping; they're in the bathroom next to the shower. I'll be back in twenty minutes to check on you and to introduce you to the counselor you'll be seeing, all right?"

He waited for her nod, and then left her in peace. She immediately regretted leaving the bed. It may have been uncomfortable, but at least it was warm. The cold tiles of the hospital floor nipped at her feet as she rushed into the bathroom and shut the door.

It was sparse; there were no decorations of any kind, just the toilet, a shower, and a sink in front of a large mirror. Next to the sink were a pile of clothing and a bottle of shampoo which Rose presumed her brother had also delivered. She made a mental note to thank him as she took a moment to observe herself in the mirror.

Her eyes widened as she gazed at herself. It seemed that she had lost the last of the baby fat that plagued her all through school, but her skin was just as pale as ever. Her freckles were somewhat lighter than she remembered and her lips looked a little redder. But it was her eyes that startled her the most. Rose had always heard about people's eyes changing colors when they got older; that was not the case for her. Rose's eyes were the same deep cerulean they had always been, but there was something plaguing her about them. Still, she couldn't quite figure out what was different.

After much consideration, she forced herself to tear her gaze from the mirror and hop in the shower. The hot water relaxed the tension in her shoulders and allowed her thoughts to slip out of her mind. She emerged several minutes later smelling of raspberries and looked for the first time at the clothes Hugo had brought for her. She smiled as she pulled on the comfortable jeans and familiar Weasley sweater. Running her fingers through her hair, she looked in the mirror again.

The glance was enough to bring her back to reality. Too much was wrong with her reflection. Her face looked too thin, her lips too red, and her eyes…

She leaned closer to the mirror to inspect them more closely. They looked as though they had seen something, like they knew something she didn't. At the corners, miniscule laugh lines were beginning to emerge. "_I shouldn't have laugh lines_," she thought, "_I'm only seventeen_."

Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized that was not true. She was not seventeen. She was twenty-two.

Rose dabbed at her eyes with a piece of toilet paper as someone knocked on the door. "Rose, are you ready?"

She opened the door. It was Healer Cross.

She sighed. "Yes, I suppose."

He led her out of the room and down the hall. As they walked, Rose observed her surroundings. Ever since she was eight, she had wanted to be a Healer. Hugo had come down with a bad case of dragon-pox and her parents had to bring him to St. Mungo's. She had watched in admiration as the Healers flitted around him and the other children in the ward, administering potions and distributing information to worried parents. When Hugo was being discharged, one of them even sat down with her to answer her questions about the job. She declared her job choice as soon as she and her family returned home, and she hadn't looked back since. She was top of all her classes at Hogwarts, taking extra care to be the best in Potions, the most important of the core classes for Healers.

Hr. Cross stopped at a shiny wooden door with no handle. He knocked softly. A slightly muffled voice barked, "Enter!" Hr. Cross tapped the door with his wand.

"Miss. Weasley, this is Healer Padma Davies. She'll be your counselor while we try to get you back to normal," the woman sitting behind the desk smiled at Rose, "You're going to be meeting with her every Monday evening at 5:30. I'm going to leave you alone for a few minutes to get acquainted and then I'll be back to get you when your parents arrive, alright?"

Rose nodded and Hr. Cross backed out of the room. The door closed behind him automatically. She turned her attention to Hr. Davies. She was quite an attractive woman, probably about her parent's age, with light brown skin and dark brown eyes that were full of excitement and just a hint of sorrow and pity. "Hello Rose, it's nice to finally meet you. Like Hr. Cross said, I'm Hr. Davies, but you can call me Padma."

"Nice to meet you," Rose said politely.

"I went to school with your parents. Well, they were in Gryffindor and I was in Ravenclaw, but my twin sister, Parvati, was in Gryffindor with them, so I ended up knowing just about all you can about them. In fact, in our fourth year, I went to the Yule Ball with your father. Now that was a disaster."

Rose laughed heartily, the first time she had done so in two days. "Really?"

"Yes. You see, the problem was that your parents were already in love with each other, but they didn't know it yet. So, I went with your father, my sister went with your Uncle Harry, and your mother went with Viktor Krum."

"Viktor Krum, as in _the_ Viktor Krum, formerly of the Bulgarian National Quidditch team?"

Padma smiled, "Yes. Ask her about it some time, it's a pretty interesting story. But enough about me, I want to talk about you. Tell me what the last thing you remember is."

Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I remember taking my last N.E.W.T. exam, Charms, then skipping lunch to go take a nap. My cousin, Lily, woke me up and tried to make me go down to eat, but I told her to go away and I went back to sleep."

Padma nodded her head, as if to urge Rose to continue. "That's it," Rose said, "That's the last thing I remember before…"

"Before what? It's okay to tell me anything. I'm bound by an oath to never tell anyone what you tell me unless you give me permission to do so."

Rose nodded. "The first thing I remember after that was waking up in a bed I don't know with… _Scorpius Malfoy_," she whispered his name as if the walls were listening and she didn't want them to hear.

Padma's kind gaze faltered for a moment. Rose cut her off before she could comment. "Apparently, I've been dating him since about a year after we got out of Hogwarts and we're engaged," she looked down at her finger, then realized that she'd removed the ring and left it in her room. "But I don't remember that. The last thing I remember telling him was to shove off and go jump in the lake, and that there was no way he was going to get more N.E.W.T.s than me. How did we go from that to being engaged?"

Rose started to cry again, silent tears streaming down her face. "Alright, I think that's enough for the day," she passed Rose a tissue, "Hr. Cross is waiting for you in the hall, but before you go, I want you to have this," she handed Rose a small mirror that looked like it belonged to a muggle make-up kit, "It's a two-way mirror; I have the other. If you ever need to contact me, you just open it and say 'Padma' and it will automatically call me. I can also call you. If I'm calling you, the mirror will emit a low humming sound. I highly suggest that you keep this with you at all times. I want you to call me the second you remember something."

"You mean, _if_ I remember something," Rose replied darkly.

Padma came around the desk and pulled Rose into a hug, which she gladly returned. "It's alright Rose, this works for muggles all the time. And even if it doesn't work for you, one way or another we're going to find out what happened and find a magical solution to it. No matter what, you will get your memory back."

Padma released Rose, then tapped the door with her wand. Just as Padma had said, Hr. Cross was waiting for her in the hall, along with her parents. "Ready darling?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I just left something in my room that I need to go get."

Her father held out a small pile of stuff. "I've got your clothes and everything, and your mum has the… _ring_, just in case."

Rose nodded. "Alright, I'm ready to leave then. Bye, Padma, Hr. Cross. Thank you for everything," she said sincerely.

They smiled and said their goodbyes as Rose's parents led her down the hall and out of St. Mungo's.

.:.:.:.

He watched the girl leave with her parents. Recognizing the Healers that she had just been with, he muttered to himself, "Getting rid of her is going to be harder than I thought."

.:.:.:.

Okay, so end of chapter two. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think, whether you love it, hate it, or are somewhere in between. Seriously though, reviews are like crack for me. They make me type faster. Really. Well, I suppose I'll see you in a week or so for chapter three! Thanks for reading!


	3. Note!

Readers of Memories and Year One:

Okay everyone, I'm so sorry! I know you're expecting a chapter if you're getting an alert for this, but this is more just to let you know what's going on. First of all, I got very busy with going back to school and stuff, and now I'm experiencing computer problems, but I'm home from school for the weekend and I'm hoping to get a chapter up for you guys before I go back to school.

In the mean time, if you're incredibly bored or if you're just looking for something fun to do, there's a great new Harry Potter RPG that you can join. Registration goes from right now until September 5th, so send me a message if you're interested in joining or even if you're just curious and I'll send you more information.

Also, please do NOT review on this "chapter", I will be taking it down and replacing it with the real chapter once I have one written.

Thanks! (and again- I'm sorry!)

Shelby


End file.
